


I'll get it

by FlowerPoisoned



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, This Is STUPID, but I liked it, kind of first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerPoisoned/pseuds/FlowerPoisoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss me!<br/>No!<br/>Kiss you?<br/>No!<br/>Just one kiss?<br/>No!<br/>I give up ...<br/>How cute <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll get it

'I'm not going to kiss you Soonyoung'

'Why not? Come on, just one kiss Jihoonie~' The boy stepped closer to his cutie prey.

'Stop Soonyoung, I don't want to kiss you' Jihoon tries to get rid of him but the other was taller than him.

'I already told you to call me _Hoshi_ babe' His fingers wandered and caressed Jihoon face, quickly enough to kill the sweet moment it could had been.'I know You want a kiss from my lips'.

'I gotta go, move away'

Soonyoung takes the younger shoulders and slaps him against the wall, but his pretty boy was short so he had to bend to be at the level of Jihoon, being face to face.

'You ain't going nowhere' The older whispered.

The younger boy could feel the warm of his breath just in the shape of his mouth. Soonyoung was about to kiss him when he slap his forehead to the wall. Jihoon had slidde down the wall and flown from Soonyoung claws.

* * *

 

Jihoon brought his favourite cappuccino like every sunday plus one caramel macchiato, he didn't realise he had bought it until he grabbed it, Jihoon rolled his eyes before directing himself to the door.

The bell of the door sounds.

It's candied. But still hot. His eyes settled in the door. More importantly in Soonyoung. _Fate_? Jihoon hates that word so bad. The heat of the beverage burning his tongue almost made him spit it in Soonyoung. 

'Easy babe! I know I'm so irresistible that make any other thing taste sour, but hold it back sweetie' The older starts to shorten the distance between them and the apricot haired starts to blush slightly. 'Would you let me taste it?'

Jihoon opened his eyes with obvious confusion in them.

Soonyoung stares at him and then the shape of his mouth turns into a mischievous smile. 'You have remains in your lips'

What a _cliché_.

The blond cornered his little boy in his arms, ready to clean the white foam of the top of his lips and get, finally, that kiss.

'Soonyoung~ah, get away! I don't want you to kiss me, that's enough'

The older stepped back and stood dumbfounded about what his eyes were looking at. 'Did you- are you blushy?' More than a question was an statement.

Jihoon stuttered incoherently that only makes him blush more. When he gave up he decided to get out of that place, on his way the caramel macchiato was bothering him.

'Here.' The younger could barely articulate and pushed the coffee against his hyung's chest, not spilling a single drop.

Soonyoung took the macchiato in his hand without taking off his eyes from Jihoon's. When the little boy was out, the older tastes the content of the glass and stays watching it with a big smile and his checks turning red.

'He such a cutie'.

* * *

 

The third period ended.

Soonyoung didn't stopped looking at Jihoon the whole hour and the other just pretended not to notice anything. 

The younger boy could feel the older getting closer to him so he rushed out. Soonyoung took the younger's bag and pulled it back to him with enough strength to make him turn around and with some luck he held his tiny fingers, interlocking them with his, making sure he doesn't run away like other times.

A slight movement of his head made Soonyoung meet the younger's eyes. Eyes indecipherable to read. 

'Just kiss me Jihoon... Just one kiss.' The boy was full of cuteness and his voice was warm as same as his breath. 

His fingers were dancing along to a mute melody with Jihoon's, his chest was moving according to the beat of his heart, quick but at the same time so slow that the older thought he was delusional, touching the younger chest with it. A couple of seconds turn into thousand minutes for the boy. 

Meanwhile, Jihoon was skeptical, nothing he makes gives a sign of nothing, no blush in his cheek, not even a click in his eyes. 

'Why do you want a kiss?' That words let go a slight _Colpo di fulmine_ in him, making him grief. 'It is a bet? Or something alike?' 

The older boy dedicated him a grin, 'Nope' he beamed.'At fist I was curious about how you kiss, for... Just for fun I hate to say, but then you catch me babe, your eyes mesmerised me,' Soonyoung started to rise one of his hands, Jihoon's waist as objective,'and damn, the red colour of your cheeks' Jihoon's eyes were already open.'All that you do just makes me want to kiss you more and more...' 

The older boy was impatient, Jihoon lips were so close and he wasn't conscious of his actions anymore.

'Soon-... Young-...' The older boy reached out to Jihoon's lips but halted almost touching them.  With Soonyoung's hand in Jihoon's waist, one of the younger hands was free and immediately filed in between them. 'I- I- mean- you-'  SoonYoung took Jihoon's waist with both hands and lifted him to one of the benches behind him. 

'You're extremely red sweetie, you can't tell me you don't want that kiss,' he reach a little more 'because I'm dying for it, and I'll get it'. 

Soonyoung didn't let Jihoon move at all. Not a hand, not a leg, his head either. It was like if the older had him hypnotised. The cold wind turned tepid, maybe was their heat what warmed it.

Jihoon was succumbing at Soonyoung movements, he parted his lips slightly ready to receive the older boy's underlip, feel it's softness, discover why it makes him turn red, feel what the humanity could have never explain in words, steal the older's breath, experience the magic feeling in the lips of his hyung. He budge at the pleasant feeling, closing his eyes little by little... 

**Am about to kiss him...**

**_He's about to kiss me..._ **

They stopped thinking there.

'Soonyoung~ah in my school-' a boy with black hair appeared under the doorframe, frozen because he has dumbly interrupted, ignorant about the situation. 

Soonyoung got away from Jihoon abruptly slapping his head with Jihoon's, hurting his forehead making evident a bruise in youngers head. 

Jihoon came back to his senses in that moment, keeping his eyes wide opened, jumping off the bench, he avoided the visual contact. He let his head down and walked quickly to the exit of the room giving the little black haired boy a tiny glance of... _Gratefulness_? 

The intruder keept staring at the apricot haired boy until he was unable to see him, and then he stared at his hyung, who was walking around the classroom with his hands behind his head, and his head down.

The older stopped and turned to the boy 'what do you want Chanie??' 

'I need some help with a choreography...' Lee Chan lower his voice 'What were you both doing hyung?'

Soonyoung shows himself nervous at the thought. 'And-' he gulped 'what are you doing here?' His breath was accelerated. 

'I just wanted to see you soon, so I came for you like you do with me...-' he paused for a second. 'Hyung... Is he the boy who keeps you out this world? He is not _taller_ than me.' 

'He..- yeah' 

'The boy who steals your thoughts it's him!!' He yelled.

'Damn Lee Chan stay quiet!' 

'So...' The boy leaned in the door. 'You're attracted by the _cute_ ones' 

'Im attracted by _that_ cutie,... Chanie...?'

'Tell me~' he sang with an irritable tone.

'Is it possible to fall in love with a pair of lips?' '

What the-... Soonyoung~ah, if you fell for those lips you fell for his entire body, in the best way I mean,' he advised 'his all' with his hand draw the high of Jihoon in the wall next to him. 'You fell for the apricot guy, hyung, by dreaming in his mouth.' The boy pointed out. 

'Am I?' He shock. He was astounded. 

'Hyung... I'm sorry, you experienced the _Colpo di fulmine_ , my condolences.' Lee Chan dramatised.

'Colpo- what?' 

'Oh hyung! Never mind, I need your help... Come, now, come come baby baby come come baby!-' the boy sang pulling his hyung out of there. 

'Did you-? Oh okay okay let's go Chanie... Want something got eat?...'

* * *

'Soonyoung stop! No because you hide behind the trees means I can't see you' Jihoon yelled. 

The older boy appeared from one of the trees. 'Can I walk with you?' Soonyoung asked without looking at Jihoon's eyes. 

Jihoon sighed, 'I'm going to the _carnaval_ Soonyoung' 

'Okay.. I'll go too...' He says decided.

'I-' he began but couldn't finished. 'Think that's okay' his eyes were in everything and anything. 

'Jihoon~ah can I ask you something?' 

'No' 

'What is a carnival?' He asked embarrassedly and with all of his sincerity. 

The younger boy gave him a glance with all his emotions mixed, was he kind of blushing?

'You haven't been in one?' The older boy shook his head. 'Well... You probably have to see it with your own eyes but I can tell you something...' Soonyoung look at him for 3 seconds and then avert his gaze. 'Okay let me see... There are so many colorful lights everywhere that make you feel excited and amused, delicate sounds like the music and the children's laugh and their parents too, the inebriating scents of everything there...' 

Jihoon closed his eyes like he was at the carnaval already and the older boy was already amazed... But he was admiring Jihoon's feelings for the carnival. 

'Wow... That sounds amazing' 

'It is...' Jihoon could see an enthusiastic glint in Soonyoung's eyes that made him smile... Until he realised he was. 

 

They spend the whole way to the carnival in silence, Jihoon was cautious with the older's movements, just in case. 

When they arrive Jihoon was smiling and his hyung was frozen. 

Everything was like he had described it, the lights, the sounds, the smells, oh God, now he knew why Jihoon was so excited about it. 

'He-' 

'OMG what's that!?' Soonyoung yelled interrupting Jihoon welcome, running right to a little store. 'Jihoon~!! Come quickly!!' 

The younger boy had never listened Soonyoung with that kind of enthusiastic tone. 'What?' 

'Look! They have masks! Look at this one !! Is pretty cool!, OMG look at there!' He pointed somewhere at the other side. 'OMG OMG JIHOON!! Look!! It's a _ferris wheel_!! It's so huge!'

Jihoon was stupefied at that person in front of him. Was he Soonyoung? A couple days before he had Jihoon against the wall beseeching him for a kiss and now he was... A 5 years old kid in a candy store. 

He was entirely red, he felt a strange pain inside of him, but it was pleasant, he felt attracted by that little kid, he wanted to take care of that children he had just found in his favourite place, he wished to be taller to envelop him in a tight hug, he...

Starting to walk towards Soonyoung he asked 'Soonyoung do you want to-'

'Yeah!!!' The older boy took Jihoon's hand and guided him to the game. 

Jihoon prayed to God that Soonyoug didn't fall from that height. The older boy was fascinated with the view, from that high the carnival was more beautiful than the boy could ever imagine and Jihoon was fascinated by Soonyoung's awe. 

'Soonyoung why haven't you tried to kiss me today?' The word slipped from Jihoon's mouth, when he noticed what he had just said he tried to deny it but Soonyoung goes first.

'I give up... At least for today, I'll get that kiss someday, but today I have decided to spend the day with you babe' the boy winks to him. 'Oh wait, look there! They sell cotton candy! God I need like ten of those! Do you like-' 

Jihoon took his hyung's face with one finger and pulled him closer to press his lips against the other's. 

Soonyoung felt his heart shaking so bad, his thoughts were nowhere and his eyes were paused in the eyelashes of his cutie prey.  His lips were so soft and smooth, that simple kiss was making Soonyoung lose his mind.

Jihoon separated from Soonyoung's lips, turning red every millimetre he moves away. The older boy studied Jihoon's face, recovering his breath.

'Babe... I told you I was going to get that _kiss_...' The boy just let go. 

Once he finished to roam Jihoon's red face he leaned over to kiss him again, but this time a more deep, dreamy kiss. The warmth of Jihoon's mouth was the cause of his death, he could feel his breath shaking but he didn't care anymore. 

That was the kiss that he was obsessing these days, and the one that made Soonyoung fell in love with Jihoon, _now there's no way he can let him go._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay some facts (⌒▽⌒): 
> 
> 1.- I have no idea where they suppose to be, so, I let that part for your imagination.  
> Actually is everything about the first scene. 
> 
> 2.- The caramel macchiato was the favourite drink of Soonyoung on the mornings.  
> Jihoon met Soonyoung at the coffee shop for first time and he listened the fact about the macchiato. That happened like 3 or maybe 4 mornings until Hoshi stopped to bought it because of economic problems.  
> How you may notice Jihoon wasn't ... Comfortable)? with the all this theme of love, so he 'hates' everything about.  
> I'm sorry for the cliché of the foam.  
> Maybe Jihoon started to get blushy before these controversial scenes. But that was Soonyoung first time turning red.  
> 3.- Jihoon practiced to take control of his emotions and his blushy cheeks.  
> BLUSHY BLUSHY^^  
> A day or 2 days before, he was exited with the idea someone 'loves' him, but then he asked himself why did he tries to kiss him. Jihoon knows Soonyoung's friend Seungcheol, so he began to imagine the creation of a bet.  
> COLPO DI FULMINE: 'the thunderbolt' When love strike someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy, cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is irrevocably changed. (This is not mine obviously^^', but I loved it)  
> Okay the appearance of Lee Chan right there was so important for me like he singing 'come back home-2NE1' it was necessary.  
> Lee Chan was so close to Soonyoung to the point he could read his hyung perfectly. So the fact of Soonyoung in love wasn't a secret.  
> Lee Chan actually had a dance performance but he came for Hoshi to met the guy who was stealing hyung's heart.  
> 4.- LAST SCENE; Jihoon loves the carnaval with his soul, but always went alone.  
> BTW, sorry if I couldn't project the concept of the carnaval I tried.  
> Lee Chan talked with Soonyoung about his obsession with the kiss, and he told him to let Jihoon breath and tries to really do something with him, like a date... Without named it 'date'. So the next day Soonyoung managed to followed Jihoon until the park. 
> 
> I think it's all (⌒-⌒; )
> 
> Thank you for take the time to read it! ^^  
> P.D. I'm so sorry about my English (T ^ T) 
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
